


Shape of You

by vhankleys



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris made Isak fuck himself with a test tube, Fluff, M/M, Smut, White Day, laboratory sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys
Summary: 所以这篇文跟Shape of You这首歌有什么关系吗?并没有。本起名废只是随便找个文题安上去顺便安利一下我黄新专÷   #BuyDivideOniTunes/QQMusic





	

Isak被突然出现的爱人吓了一跳，差点儿把一旁的烧杯打碎。

 

Isak穿着白大褂，初春的天气还不算太暖，他里面却只穿了一件低领白色毛衣，配上简单的牛仔裤和高帮鞋，仿佛还是几年前在图书馆里心无旁骛认真学习的少年。而鼻梁上的那副金丝半框眼镜又与棱角分明的脸庞相配，添了几分成熟稳重。

 

与性感。

 

说起来那副眼镜还是Chris为他挑的。本来Chris只是当个跑腿陪Isak去买眼镜，Isak选定的也是最为普通的黑框。等候间隙Chris随手拿了一副金丝半框眼镜架上爱人的脸庞，诧异地发现乍一看与Isak毫不相配的金丝眼镜竟然被还带着干净的少年气息的爱人完美驾驭，明明是一个到了自己面前就卸下所有伪装的小白兔，此时却轻轻松松带上了禁欲的味道，然而那只会惹得Chris更加想把他压在身下一同攀上情欲巅峰。

 

Chris看着Isak慌忙把烧杯摆好，往里推了推，又转过头来看他，和他的同款情侣小断眉挑起，眼睛瞪得浑圆，活脱脱一副受惊的小鹿模样。天知道Chris爱死他丰富的小表情了。

 

"What?"Chris笑得灿烂，放下手中的礼物盒走上前去抱住Isak，"今天可是白色情人节。我可忍受不了我的男朋友情人节的夜晚扔下我一个人在实验室和他瓶瓶罐罐的药剂作伴。"

 

"You're ridiculous…"Isak闻言，摘下眼镜翻了个白眼，但却没有拒绝爱人温暖坚实的拥抱，双手在Chris身后摘下白色橡胶手套，抚上Chris的后脑吻住那勾起角度的性感双唇。

 

一吻完毕俩人都有些意乱情迷，抵着额头在彼此红肿的唇边喘气。Isak之前还抱怨只有自己一个人留下加班，现在倒是有些庆幸同事们都已经离开了。"情人节快乐，抱歉亲爱的，我还没来得及准备礼物。"说着，Isak又凑上去安慰性地吻了一下Chris，对方则是轻轻咬住他的下唇吸吮，Isak任由他捧着自己的脸吻了个遍。情人节这事儿还是刚才Chris一说他才想起来的，这几天实在忙得他没多少心思放在和爱人卿卿我我上，眼看Chris还为他准备了礼物，Isak实在有些愧疚，也就依着Chris爱怎样怎样了。

 

"没关系，我想要的礼物你现在绝对能给。"Chris说着手便不安分地往被白大褂盖住的翘臀上揉捏。Isak当然知道他想要什么，近一周都缺乏性爱的生活让此时零距离接触的两个人口干舌燥，谁能想象靠近对方半径五米的范围内就开始爆发强烈性张力的两个人会一周没有做爱?Isak又有些无奈地翻了个白眼，毫无疑问他现在想和Chris痛快地干上一炮，只是他实在不想为了一根屌就把还剩一丁点儿结尾工作的研究拖得过了deadline。

 

所以Isak干脆地拍开了Chris黏在自己屁股上的双手，拉开与他的距离:"相信我亲爱的，你绝对不会想让我因为不按时交报告被上司骂的。"在Chris发牢骚之前他又伸出了手去拉住Chris的，轻轻捏了捏:"我保证我之后会好好补偿你的好吗?我对天发誓，一个小时就好。"

 

一个小时之后他在Chris绞尽脑汁想着该怎么再说服爱人再等上另一个——哦不，是两个小时。但Chris来到他身后把他紧紧锁在怀中时他就知道马上他就得兑现自己“好好补偿”的诺言了。细密的吻带着湿意一个个落在那截没被白大褂遮住的白皙脖颈上，温热的气息打在耳后。Isak颤抖着身体想要逃离却根本就是无用功，猝不及防被Chris从后方伸来的手隔着牛仔裤捏了一下性器，Iska泄出一声小小的惊呼:"天啊Chris,这还有监控呢！"Chris闻言却不为所动，咬住爱人柔软小巧的耳垂。Isak还在他怀里挣扎，他的耳朵早已红透，弓着身子呼吸紊乱，想把Chris在他身上四处点火的手扒开，然而却没注意两人的下身因此紧紧地贴在了一起，即使还隔着几层布料，Chris还是能清晰地感受到那挺翘圆润的臀瓣怎样抵着自己已经斑半勃的老二。

 

"你知道我最嫉妒的人是谁吗?"Chris加大力度让Isak不得不放弃抵抗，Chris本就磁性的嗓音此刻因情欲变得沙哑，带着浓重的侵略意味窜进Isak的耳中，Isak差些软了身子，从鼻中哼出一个上扬的音节表示疑问。

 

Chris叹了口气：“Baby，你根本不知道你穿着白大褂戴着眼镜认真工作的样子有多么引人犯罪。”他看到Isak耳朵上诱人的红色一路蔓延到了脖颈，“那些和你一起做研究的同事，甚至现在很有可能通过那个该死的摄像头看着我们的保安，他们每天都看得到你纤细而有力的腰肢，即使是在那无聊的白大褂之下。该死的，那东西遮住了你曼妙的身体但挡不住你的诱惑。越是没法看透我就越想把你困在身下，让你的小穴都被我撑得满满当当的，哭着求我要更多。”

 

“Chris……”Isak声音中的隐忍让Chris莞尔，他知道自己成功挑起了爱人体内翻滚的情欲。

 

“他们绝对会想着你衣冠整齐的模样自慰，想着要怎样才能撕碎你的衣服让你臣服在他们身下任由侵犯，想着从你干净纯洁的眼里找到对性欲的渴望，想着……”

 

一个湿热的吻猛地袭了过来，堵住那些羞耻的话语。Chris承接住那柔嫩的小舌与之纠缠，他的宝贝儿似乎有些急不可耐，粗鲁地啃咬着他的唇瓣，勾住Chris的舌头用力吮吸。Chris放开禁锢住Isak的手让他能够转过身面对自己，Isak迫不及待地勾住他的脖子，红肿湿润的唇歇在他耳边喘气：“我猜那个礼物盒子里一定有润滑剂和安全套。”

 

Chris觉得他俩在一起这八年可真不是闹着玩的。

 

包装精美的礼盒被Chris粗暴地拆开，Isak顾不及去看到底有什么礼物就又和Chris贴在了一起跌跌撞撞往实验室墙角走去——那儿是监控死角。一番折腾下来Isak鼻梁上架着的金丝眼镜都快要跌下，Chris伸出手去扶正，却被Isak眼疾手快地拉过来张嘴就含进两根手指。Isak闭着眼努力舔舐在口中翻搅的手指，他被Chris压在墙角，下颚被其余的手指捏住让抽插的动作更加方便。感到皮带被人胡乱地扯住，Isak会意迅速褪下牛仔裤踢在一边。阴茎被Chris隔着内裤抚弄，Isak觉得自己大概能凭着这双手就被Chris弄到高潮。

 

手指突然地撤出让Isak有些兴奋，他知道接下来那两根手指伸向的会是哪里。快速扯下内裤，Chris立刻伸手进了白大褂中，托住了那浑圆的臀瓣揉捏，指腹反复摩挲着光滑的奶白色皮肤。进入时Isak抓紧Chris的肩膀呻吟，尽最大限度地让屁股翘起，仅因两根手指便双腿打着颤完全靠在了Chris怀里。扩张与平日里相比有些粗糙，Isak只以为是爱人与自己一般，都太过渴望彼此的身体，被翻过身压在实验桌上的时候他还不知道等待着他的会是什么。

 

"宝贝儿，我们来玩点不一样的如何?"Chris带着笑意轻声说，还未等Isak反应就又是一道命令携着不容反抗的意味砸下。

 

"闭眼。"

 

Isak乖乖闭上眼，本能地感到有些不安，但更多的是隐藏在不安之后的期待。

 

"如果现在我不在这里会怎么样?如果我在家里等着你回去庆祝情人节，而你只能待在实验室?"

 

听觉因为眼前的漆黑变得更加灵敏，Isak听到渐远的脚步声——Chris在实验桌上拿了什么东西。

 

然后是润滑剂的瓶盖被扭开放下的声音。

 

"可是我的宝贝儿已经整整一个星期没被好好疼爱过了……"

 

Chris在往那个东西上抹着润滑剂，Isak喉结滚动，他知道爱人想玩些什么花样了。

 

——假装Chris不在场，自己则按捺不住在实验室想着爱人干了些羞耻度爆表的事。

 

指尖触到冰凉的玻璃器皿，Isak呼吸一下子急促起来，那东西他再熟悉不过了。

 

"现在这个实验室里只有你一个人，just do whatever you want, baby."

 

 

Chris退到一旁，看着Isak翘起臀部，他胡乱把白大褂撩上后腰，呜咽着把试管底部对准发红的穴口推了进去。Chris捏着自己性器的手猛然收紧，透明的试管在股沟间缓缓进出，他甚至能隐约看到被撑开的穴口中粉红色的嫩肉，而那里待会儿就将被他粗大的阴茎戳刺着绞紧。天啊，没有什么能比眼见爱人羞赧而又享受地自渎更加刺激了。

 

冰冷的玻璃制品挤压着高热的内壁，强烈的异物感让Isak倍觉羞耻。他能够听到Chris隐忍的喘息，而这才是最让人疯狂的一点——爱人明明就在身旁，而他需要完完全全放开自己，一点点去击碎Chris的理智，让情欲来掌控一切。Isak咬紧下唇，沉着腰开始加速抽插，原本扶住桌沿的另一只手也伸向后方去用力扒开臀瓣，好让时不时掉出的试管更加容易地再次进入。埋在身体深处让试管逐渐染上了温度，Isak胸膛剧烈地起伏，他开始想象那就是Chris嵌进他的身体里的分身，试管一插到底，Isak捏住口部开始让它在体内搅动起来，最隐秘的地方被刮过，他双腿颤抖着，动作越发凶狠，有规律地捏住试管捣进体内。全身的感官此时都仿佛集中在了那一处，每一下摩擦挤压都被放大，Isak顾不上其他，只觉得那试管实在太小太细，下意识地别过脸去喊出声。

 

于是Chris看到的便是爱人浑身泛红面对着他呼喊他的名字的模样。他金色的卷发湿漉漉地黏在饱满的额头，眼镜歪歪扭扭地搭在鼻梁上，遮住了脸庞上一小部分的潮红，一丝津液不受控制地淌上桌面，Isak宛若涸辙之鱼张大嘴努力汲取氧气。

 

"够了。"Chris几乎是瞬间就来到了Isak身后，他的老二硬得发疼，捏着Isak的手忽地拔出试管，Chris俯身把性器挤进了臀缝中。"现在，张开眼睛宝贝儿，看看谁来了。你的男友来这里却发现你饥渴地拿着一根试管把自己操得快到了高潮，看看你自己有多淫荡，这么不乖是不是需要惩罚呢？嗯？"

 

Isak啜泣着，不安分地上下蹭Chris的阴茎："请惩罚我，求你了……"

 

话音未落，粗长肿胀的硬物便贯穿了他，紧随着的是屁股上火辣辣的疼痛感。Isak哭喊出声，这一切都太过了，爱人的手掌随着挺动的节奏落在白嫩的臀部，留下斑驳的红印，粗大的性器冲刺进体内戳上销魂的那点，Isak撸动着自己的分身，还未从上一次抽插中回过神来便又被送上欲望顶点。Isak勉强直起身子示意Chris换一个姿势，他被Chris抱上实验桌，双手撑在身后。迫不及待地把自己塞进爱人紧致湿热的后穴中，Chris满足地呻吟，双手拽住Isak的大腿根让他下半身几乎腾空，只以快要撑不住的双臂和自己的老二作为支点，承受来自爱人的暴雨般杂乱而又狠辣的侵犯。

 

Isak尖叫着哭泣，双腿大开，下身砸在Chris的胯部让彼此自深处连为一体。他被操得意识涣散，呢喃着让Chris动得再用力一点。Isak的双腿夹紧爱人力道极大的腰部，Chris由此方便换为一只手托住Isak的后腰，一手撑住桌沿。毛衣不知何时被撩上胸膛，白大褂也早就松松垮垮地挂在了身上，红果被Chris弯腰舔舐吸吮，Isak受不了地绞住钉在体中的阴茎，在越发狠厉的抽插中弓着身子与Chris一同迎来了高潮。

 

大量浓稠的精液射进甬道里时两人才反应过来忘了戴套，Chris喘息着想要道歉却被Isak堵住了双唇，交换了一个热辣缠绵的吻。"Baby，那实在是太棒了。"Isak靠在Chris胸口调整呼吸，"我给你的补偿你还满意吗？"Chris慢慢退出爱人体内："如果能多来几次当然是再好不过了。"Isak脸上的潮红还未褪去反倒加深了几分，作势要去打他又被爱人揉进怀里，"但那真的很爽，谢谢宝贝儿，这是最棒的情人节礼物。"

 

至于后来Isak怎样因为差点赶不上研究进程、把实验室弄得一团糟和被深藏功与名的保安警告而大发雷霆又是另外一回事儿了。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以这篇文跟Shape of You这首歌有什么关系吗?并没有。本起名废只是随便找个文题安上去顺便安利一下我黄新专÷ #BuyDivideOniTunes/QQMusic


End file.
